


Execute

by blackredpanda



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Gen, Introspection, Mega Man Network Transmission's Bad Ending, Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda
Summary: The Zero Virus admits defeat.
Kudos: 13





	Execute

There were many things Zero didn't understand.

He knew _enough_. He knew ProtoMan and his operator were right. He - it - was an intelligent virus, capable of corrupting even the strongest Navis. He was made to evolve and bypass any vaccine program the most brilliant minds could devise. If MegaMan and ProtoMan were indeed fighting to protect the real world and the Cyberworlds, they had to delete him. They had no choice.

And yet... even with his buster raised, he hesitated...

"If you won't do it, I will," Chaud growled. "Get outta the way!"

There - the sword cutting through his fragmented frame, killing his remaining threads, cascading errors - that he understood.

But there were many things Zero would never understand.


End file.
